


viens

by underthecanyonmoon



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: I mean who wouldn't like to see Rami's Louis get manhandled come the fuck on, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, This is literally smut, also yes surprise but not... this is strictly about Rami and Charlie's portrayals, cuz...no, he knows just what his baby wants though and boy is he here to deliver, he likes to be roughed up a lil, i didn't write smut for these lil nuggets before but here it fucking is, it's all consensual honey, kinda kinky??? not really but there's some tasteful manhandling and some dom/sub themes, louis whines a lot but men making other men whine is beautiful, might get worse as you read? idk?, not the real people, papillon's kind of a tease? woo wee, this is literally a porno wow okay, trust me - Freeform, y'all i'm not playing, zero louis degas were harmed in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecanyonmoon/pseuds/underthecanyonmoon
Summary: louis says 'papi' with a different inflection and papillon just might cum in his pantsakai don't know what to tell y'all other than they fuck and louis' a lil hoe





	viens

It was club night; the bar was loud, and the people were obnoxious, but Papillon had a lap full of Louis Dega so it balanced out quite nicely. The brunette’s lips never strayed too far from Papillon’s neck, whispering lovesick nonsense that might have made the blonde hurl if he was more drunk. Eyes were on them; assortments of greens, blues, browns and blacks all focusing on the two of them. An audience had never bothered them before, and quite frankly, they hardly noticed anyone outside of their little bubble.

Louis wasn’t exactly a loud drunk, but he still could be incredibly embarrassing. When Papillon had invited friends out for drinks with the couple, on many occasions it turned sour. Sour like the drink in his tumbler and the aftertaste in his mouth. Louis often fought for Papillon’s attention, and didn’t expect him to give so much more attention to the _other boys in his life_ as he put it. Papillon would explain that he hadn’t seen them in a while, so it was nice to catch up. Louis’ drunk mind never understood this, no matter how many times they’d had this conversation.

At the end of the night when they’d decide to head home, Louis would give him the silent treatment. He wouldn’t say much, and anything he did say was snotty and bratty. It usually made for ruthless sex afterward, unless the small brunette had really gotten on Papillon’s nerves. Out of all the nights Papillon could remember turning out like that, he couldn’t remember Louis ever becoming unusually...camp. As he was on such a night like tonight.

At first Papillon hardly paid any mind to it. Louis had been drinking something he never tried before, so maybe it had different, albeit weird effects on him. After a full drink had been consumed and Louis ordered another of the exact brand, that’s when Papillon started noticing. Again, Louis wasn’t loud or obnoxious, it was actually almost like Papillon was the only person in the room that he could see. He had become a little _looser_ , if that word wasn’t too vulgar a way of describing it. He had become a bit frisky, if Papillon was being honest, and he didn’t know how to handle it as he had never had to before.

It was nothing too major; Louis had only found himself capable to freely speak about sexual fantasies and the like. This didn’t much bother Papillon because it was just the two of them tonight, no other friends around. As much as it may have bothered the bartender when he went up there to order another of the _fruity little things, like me_ , it was all good with Papillon.

It wasn’t until Louis had finished that glass and Papillon found Louis removing himself from his lap again to order another, that Papillon realized how badly this situation could turn out. And boy, did he learn very quickly.

“Do you think someone would notice if you fucked me right here on this chair?” And if that didn’t take Papillon’s breath away, nothing else ever would.

“W-What?” Papillon spluttered, as Louis started using his position on the blonde’s lap to his advantage. The pair of hips grinding down into his own stopped all too quickly, because Louis was going to order _another one._ Papillon had to stop him, but did he really want to? That was something he still had hours to figure out.

“I want to get fucked.” Louis mumbled casually as he took a sip of the questionable drink. Papillon barely registered the comment before Louis was speaking again. “Do you want to fuck me, Papi? Have your thick cock fucking in and out of me, as I beg and whine for more?” And… okay, what? Papillon snatched the fruity, green drink from Louis’ hand and slammed it down a ways away from him on the table. Papillon wasn’t expecting to hear Louis whine at the sudden movement, but he also wasn’t surprised.

He pulled Louis back onto his lap and kissed him feverishly, gripping his hair tightly. Louis canted his hips against the blonde’s, whining and whimpering as Papillon manhandled him.

“We’re going home.” Papillon whispered into Louis’ mouth sternly. Louis nodded breathlessly and slid off the man’s lap, biting his lip when Papillon’s hand came to grip his waist.

The rest of the night was a complete disaster from there. Papillon could barely start the car before Louis was all over him.

“God, _Papi._ I want you so fucking bad.” Louis had said Papillon’s name many a time before, but he had never said it like _that._ And suddenly, Papillon was vaguely aware that Papi could translate as _Daddy_. His cock fattened up in his pants and he pulled Louis closer by the back of his head, assaulting his lips with a bruising kiss that made the shorter boy groan and press his small hand to the front of Papillon’s pants.

“Keep saying my name like that and I’m gonna cum before we even get home.” Louis purred in response, attaching his lips to Papillon’s neck. The hand clasping at the front of Papillon’s jeans was hardly forgiving as the blonde moved to start the car. He whined as Louis sunk his teeth into a particularly sensitive spot. Nonetheless, he successfully got the car running and pulled back onto the road.

It was only seven minutes and forty-three seconds of Louis assaulting his neck and palming his rapidly thickening cock as he drove the two of them home. He said nothing to Louis as they both got out of the car and entered their home, but Louis thought -quite frankly- that the way Papillon roughly pulled him along did all the talking. As fast as the door was open, Louis was pressed up against it, making him moan and writhe under Papillon’s grip.

" _Papiiii._ ” He pleaded needily. The inflection in which Louis said it was slightly different than he had in the car, but it was still enough to set all three layers of Papillon’s flesh ablaze. Papillon lifted a hand up to grip at Louis’ jaw, forcing the smaller boy to look him in the eye.

“I am going to fuck you _so_ hard.” Louis whined and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, only for Papillon to suck it into his own as he kissed him. Papillon removed his hand from Louis’ jaw and used both to grip at Louis’ tiny waist, pulling his body flush against Papillon’s. He swallowed Louis’ whine down as he dug his tongue deeper into the brunette’s mouth, crowding him against the door. Louis was so overwhelmed in the best kind of way. He loved it when Papillon got so nasty. He found it fit to tell him so.

“Love when you’re like this, Papi. Love how you touch me. Shit, I-I want you to fuck me so bad.” Louis didn’t get a verbal response, but Papillon did let his boyfriend’s words encourage him to press the other man down on the couch that sat only a few feet away. Louis groaned as he let the blonde manhandle him into the position he wanted. Papillon pressed Louis down on his stomach, and pulled his hips up so that only his chest and face were buried in the couch. Papillon rested his body over Louis’, breathing hot in his ear.

“Bet you’d love it if I dicked you down right here, hm?” Louis whimpered and nodded as best he could with his cheek pressed into the couch. He loved this so much, too much. His breath hitched as he felt the blonde tugging at his jeans, successfully ripping them off as if it was no thing. He was quick to grope Louis’ ass, fingers digging into the cheeks and staining them with angry red handprints. He made Louis jump when he pressed wet kisses to the raw flesh, and Louis hoped he left marks for good.

“I want it so bad, Papi. Please, fuck me.” Papillon only grunted and teased a finger or two at his rim with no warning. “Fuck!” Louis yelped in surprise, but he calmed instantly because he knew his boy would never do anything to put him in danger. Louis became addicted to the feeling very soon after, and yelped once more when he felt a tongue nudging the area. He wanted nothing more than for Papillon to just give it to him.

“Not here.” Was all he heard before he was being pulled up by the back of his neck like a dog. The rasp in Papillon’s voice; It sounded rich with sex and Louis wanted it. He wanted this more than anything. Louis allowed himself to be pulled along, loving the feeling of Papillon’s large hands digging into his body. That alone was almost enough to make him cum sometimes. Louis gasped when Papillon suddenly forced him against the wall once they made it to the top of the stairs. He attached his lips to Louis’ neck, kissinglickingbiting and he _knew_ he was driving Louis crazy.

Louis was speechless. His brain had quit out on him the minute they got in the car and Papillon knew how much he affected Louis; loved to see him so wrecked like this because of him. Papillon pulled back and got down on his knees, not hesitating to mouth at Louis’ tummy and navel, and soon his cock. Louis gasped and threaded his fingers through the blonde tresses. If Louis’ brain would have been functioning, he would have made a mental note to tell Papillon to get a haircut soon. But since it wasn’t, he didn’t. It felt nice to tug on anyway.

He was dripping with sweat and his cock was aching and it felt so good to have it in his boyfriend’s mouth. He couldn’t revel in the feeling for long, because Papillon was pulling him into the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed. He couldn’t even think the whole time he was being dragged to the bedroom; couldn’t acknowledge the fact that he was even being pulled somewhere else until he fell on the cool satin.

Papillon resumed his ministrations, lapping at Louis’ cock like it was the key to ending world hunger. He made his lips into a tight ring around the head and swirled his tongue, dipping into the slit and then back around. He throated it deeper and deeper until his nose was pressing into Louis’ pubic bone, all the while Louis was whining and groaning and shouting, pulling tightly at Papillon’s locks.

Papillon pulled off abruptly, and Louis couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. He always had been a tease. He sighed happily and chewed on his lip when he heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper and the liquid slosh of lubricant. Papillon pulled Louis closer by his legs and soon a lubed up finger was entering his body. Louis couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t open his eyes. He was in bliss.

He whined a little as the fingers thoroughly fucked into him, getting him ready for what was to come (no pun intended, but Louis really wanted to come). Otherwise, he was completely silent. He didn’t register Papillon lifting his legs until he was breaching the tight ring of muscle, which made Louis release a guttural whine and after that, he seemed to wake up.

“Fuckmefuckmefuckme.” He was gasping for it, aching for it, salivating for it. Papillon moved sweet and slow until Louis' body was able to get used it, much to Louis’ dismay- who was really just in the mood for a good dicking. “Papi, _please._ I’m ready.” Papillon still fucked him sweet and slow as to prevent him from feeling as much soreness the next day as possible. Louis lost his patience. “God damn it. Fuck me good, you bastard.” He spat with a single beat of a hand on the blonde’s chest.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to get mouthy with me, hm?” Papillon rebutted, gripping the smaller boy’s jawline and making him _see_ him. “Was wondering when you would be though. Surprised I didn’t get any snarky comments until now. But you were in quite a daze if I do say so myself.” Papillon smirked with confidence, swiveling his hips a little faster, but nothing like Louis wanted. The look on the blonde’s face told Louis he knew that too.

“Shut up and fuck me.” The smirk disappeared from Papillon’s face, and his brows were pulled together with tension.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, love.” He swiftly pulled out and flipped Louis over and pressed his cheek into the bed before he even had time to register it. He pushed himself back in, the passage slick and easy from copious amounts of lube. Louis gasped and groaned as Papillon set a wicked pace, screwing into him so hard that their skin slapped together and made harsh noises. Louis whined and moaned and Papillon grunted and groaned.

“This what you wanted, baby?” Papillon asked, voice rough and fucked out as he leaned close into Louis’ ear.

“Yes, fuck. Wanted this so bad.” Papillon groaned in satisfaction. The blonde didn’t tire easily. One of the things Louis loved about him was his stamina. He fucked fast and hard and didn’t stop until it was over. His nails dug into Louis’ hips as he slammed in and out of him, a pleased smile making its way onto his face when he realized Louis was moaning on every thrust. He was going to cum soon.

Papillon took it upon himself to help Louis along and reached under his belly to stroke his cock, paying special attention to the head. Louis was gasping and moaning and cumming as Papillon fucked him through it, slowing down as he knew Louis would be getting sensitive pretty soon, but still punctuating every thrust harshly. Papillon quickly pulled out, removed the condom and finished himself off, painting Louis’ lower back with it. He plopped down next to Louis, whose ass was still in the air, making the blonde chuckle and nudge him down.

“You are so hot.” Papillon said, chuckling as he stared at the back of the brunette’s head. The smaller man turned and faced his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows.

" _I’m_ hot?” Papillon only laughed at that and pulled the sweaty boy closer and wrapped an arm around him, cum-painted back and all.


End file.
